Mission of Mercy
Mission of Mercy is a short scenario for the Warriors Adventure Game. The game takes place one moon after the previous adventure, Uninvited Guests, and providing the characters completed the last adventure, they are one moons older than whatever adventure they played before. Requirements The game is played by at least two players, and guided by a Narrator. The recommended or maximum number of players is not known. Players need one character sheet each, and the Narrator needs the printed version of the scenario description. Each player assumes the role of a cat character, newly made young warriors, having a set of attributes created according to the rules and guidelines of the game. The cats may either be from the same Clan, or different Clans. Location The adventure takes place in the Lake Territories. Progress Twoleg Trouble :Greenleaf is coming to an end and warriors from all four clans (the players) have been drawn together to solve a problem. There is a lost Twoleg kit wandering around the lake. The cats can see older Twolegs searching for the Twoleg kit, too. Luckily, a ThunderClan patrol has spotted her. Unfortunately, the kit is moving so unpredictably that a ShadowClan patrol saw the same kit on their land at sunhigh and a WindClan patrol at moonhigh. The cats have tried to lead the Twolegs to their kit, but they are so distraught they can't aren't able to listen. The assignment is to find the kit and bring it back to the Twolegs. The players have gone up to ShadowClan territory to search and can find trails of the Twoleg kit. Here, they have to stop and make a Smell Check. The group total leads the players to the next path. The First Leg :The kit is now following the cats, and she is happy to keep following them. However, as the Narrator knows, Twoleg kits have very short attention spans, and the kit is soon distracted by a passing butterfly. It is up to the players to come up with a plan to get the kit back on track. Soon, the kit should be moving again and the players need to decide where to take the kit. The two places they can take the kit are the area where Twolegs were searching or the place near the lake where Twolegs gather during greenleaf. Depending on where they decide to take the kit, the scene follows. Frustration :The kit is now in a familiar place which she recognizes from her time with the Twolegs. However, there is no one to help the kit and the repeated directions from the cats, heard as yowls from the Twoleg kit, are doing nothing to help. In frustration, the Twoleg kit dashes away. The players can make a Ponder Check to try to understand why the kit has done something so irrational, but the total must be above 10. Now the players have to make a plan to get the Twoleg kit back on track. If the plan is good, the Twoleg kit follows the cats to the other place: the lake. If the action fails bu the plan was good, the cats must concoct another plan. If the plan is bad, the kit will no longer pay attention to them and will run off to the woods. The scene follows as soon as one of these actions are done. Wrong Tracks :After following the tracks, the players find themselves where they started. However, this time, they have their own scent marks to make a trail that they know is incorrect. This helps the players greatly and they must now make a Smell Check. Depending on the number of the group total, the next step is revealed. Familiar Territory Follow Us! Some Kits Stay Lost Frightened Kit The Missing Kit Distraught Kit A Different Kind of Kit Mama's Home Horses! Bare Your Claws! :This scene focuses on fighting the dog. In almost all cases, the dog will attack the Clan cats before attacking the Twoleg kit. If the Twoleg kit tries to approach the Twoleg den, the dog will focus on her and maybe even attack her. If the cats run away from the dog, they can run to the far side of the fence. There they can either make a new plan, get knocked out, or knock on the Twoleg door. To The Lake! It's All Fun Until Someone Gets Hurt The Guard Dog A Quick Drink Grown-Ups! Skittish Mare Follow Me! Flowchart Ending See Also *Warriors Adventure Game *Twoleg *Twoleg Kit References and Citations